These Hands
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Sora is a pianist, so his fingers are needed to be well and in one piece if he wants to play his beautiful melodies. However when it comes to Najika, he does what he must to undo the pain he's caused her, even if it means damaging his fingers in the process. Because with her hands and her smile, she can make miracles happen, and so he will too.


These Hands

 **Author Notes: GRAAAAA MY ONE SHOT GOT DELETED! AND I EVEN SAVED! T_T i wanna cry. So sorry folks but this is being re-done, I do not own Kitchen Princess and I love Sora/Najika more than the Daichi/Najika pairing. Enjoy ^_^;**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 ** _His heart was cold._**

Sora was the perfect son, he had high grades, was polite, had a beautiful smile, perfect manners. However his heart was never in it, he was always so busy, whether it was helping his father, or taking care of the school.

He wore the perfect mask, but he wasn't always like this. Yes there was a time where he was just like any other boy, happy and carefree. Back then he also had a strong bond with his brother Daichi.

The year their mom died was the year they vacationed in Hokkaido. It was a lovely time, seeing the stars, back then things were so much more simpler, and more fun.

Now though he thought food was a hassle, a waste of time. His relationship with his brother was shattered, no matter how much he tried to restore it. And his father didn't even act like one, but like a boss of some job.

So Sora hid his feelings, hiding away that emptiness with a polite smile while he threw himself into his work. That is until he was given his latest task of watching over Najika.

 _ **He was changing.**_

She was beautiful, a ray of light into his cold dark life. He followed her and was so amused to seeing her reactions of the city life. Taking in the sights, being so kind, so caring. She helped the elderly, children and even him.

Najika didn't recognize him when they met at the school, and that was for the best in his opinion. Things were changing greatly with her presence. Daichi and him were interacting more, slowly but surely being the brothers they once were.

His smiles felt more real, warm and bright, food was delicious to him again and his heart was pulsating with admiration for the country girl. She was optimistic, strong and understanding. She stood up for her beliefs and helped anyone she could.

He was so grateful when she made him coffee the way he liked it, was startled yet happy when given food made by her hands. So was it any surprise that he fell for her?

 ** _Regret was all he knew._**

But that only made things harder and more painful...when the truth for her acceptance into the academy came out into the open. His father had returned, and from the getgo the advertisements, the hidden secrets, the chaos, it all grew extremely fast.

After his father spoke to him, and gave him leave, the young teen paled seeing Najika's shocked state. Guilt stabbed into his heart as his father explained her purpose. She was to be the spokesperson for the new cooking school being built.

Her talents in the kitchen, her passion, her gift of absolute taste, she was everything the director wanted. And had the obedient Sora took care of her. It was the only reason she was accepted into what seemed like a prestigious school.

It broke her heart, she was advertised as a poor little orphan with big dreams, a classic Cinderella miracle. **" I don't want to use my parent's deaths like this! I just love to cook!"** Tears cascaded down her cheeks, her eyes full of betrayal and sadness. **"I want to treasure my parent's dream!"**

Sora tried to explain himself. At first he would admit to doing what he was told, however with time came his true feelings and thoughts. Truly he wanted to support her, help her accomplish her dream without strings attached.

 **"NO! I don't want to hear it! No more lies!"** She ran, unable to believe him anymore. He followed, sprinting as fast as he could to reach her, but she arrived at her sanctuary just in time.

Slamming her bedroom door shut and locking it. Banging his fist on the door, begging that Najika come out and listen to him. To allow him to explain. Daichi came then, an intense glare directed his way.

All of Daichi's suspicions were confirmed. **"You let yourself become a pawn for that jerk! You're scum."** Sora flinched, taking the insult to heart. **"I-I never meant to hurt her."** His younger brother scoffed walking away.

Daichi paused, looking over his shoulder. **"You think you can get away with anything so long as you don't mean hurting someone...she'll never listen to what you have to say now."**

 ** _He was full of determination._**

Left on his own, hearing a sweet girls sobs, Sora knew he had to make things right and had an idea that could do the trick. He walked, the conversation between Najika and his brother echoed in his mind.

Eventually he made it to his destination. **"Fujita-San...I ask for a favor."** It was late into the night and he worked. Burning his fingers, he continued time and time again scraping his failures.

It was nearly dawn when he finished making it, it being packed up in a decorated box. Sora was tired, and it was still early in the morning so he sat the boxed treat in front of the door before resting his back against the wall.

For a few moments he slept, before hearing a creaking sound from the door. A familiar voice was heard. **"A milk crepe?"** His eyes opened slightly adjusting to the light a bit. She had it opened in her hand. **"Sorry."** He mumbled.

 **"Senpai...why are you?"** Now fully awake he sat up from his slumped position **. "I wanted you to eat that. Fujita-San taught me but I made it myself."** She was surprised. **"But milk crepes are tedious to make. It even takes pros awhile to make them."** He scratched his head.

A small smile on his face **. "I messed up many times, it took me a good portion of the night. But I wanted to show you how I feel. I thought this was the best way to express it."** She saw them.

Bandages covering his fingers. _'Sora-Senpai is a pianist, his fingers are important...despite that though, he did this for me?'_ Taking the fork in the box she took a bite.

 _'A gentle, straightforward taste.'_ Sora's smile grew a bit more. He told her the truth, just like the taste of the milk crepe he made, he was gentle but straight forward with his confession.

Najika sat there, listening to every detail **. "This isn't a lie Najika...I want to support you and your dream. I won't let father do as he wishes anymore. I'll protect you. Please believe me when I say that."**

Tears trickled, she sniffled. **"Yes...I'll believe you."** His eyes glanced over her in concern. **"Because I-I like you Sora-Senpai."** He sucked in a breath, disbelief in his expression.

 _ **His heart soared.**_

Now it was time for her to confess. Nothing was left out, she believed him to be her flan prince. Again and again Sora had come to her rescue. Being there and helping her smile and continue on.

The love for her was blooming deeply within his chest. However fear and doubt also grew. The truth was he wasn't her flan prince, and he just couldn't tell her that.

Daichi had no memories of Hokkaido, and therefor doesn't remember helping Najika. Sora swore he would protect his brother, no matter how much the sports player hated him for his secrets.

And for the sake of the maiden in front of him, he would protect her as well. **"When the competition ends...I'll tell you how I feel. For now though I do want you to know. You're special to me."** Her blushed turned crimson, seeing the sincerity in his words. His hands covering hers, as he plants a kiss on her cheek.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Yay! Another one shot done! At first I wanted to do the rainbow soda chappy but then i changed my mind~ Soooo fluffy! Oh the heart strings god dang the manga killing Sora off.**

 **Anyways folks hope you are enjoying one shot week! Please feel free to fav/follow/review as it makes me feel better about the fact that FANFICTION deleted my original document -_-; Tchao for now!**


End file.
